Stairway to Heaven
by EphemeryMoments
Summary: Sobre los pensamientos que pudo haber tenido Pakunoda hacia el final de su vida.


**Este fic nació como una inspiración loca de mi mente al ver HxH especialmente la muerte de Pakunoda quien es uno de los personajes con quien mi lado noble mas se identifica. Esta es mi versión de los hechos completamente ficticia, creo que el Gen'ei Ryodan es uno de los arcos que más me inspiran y es por ello que termine realizando una vez mas otro one-shot de dicho arco.**

 **Este one-shot va dedicado especialmente a Kaita, Illumi y Netero quienes son unas ternuritas adorables, os amo. Tambien se lo dedico a los miembros de Hunter x Hunter - Fans quienes me han dado una acogida cálida pocas veces vista en otros grupos. Chicos, ustedes molan.**

 **Para este fic, si quieren pueden escuchar Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppellin.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí emitidos no son de mi autoría, Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Yoshiro Togashi yo solo juego un poco con ellos en afán de entretener.**

* * *

 **Stairway to Heaven**

Los tacones resonaban en el suelo, eran de un rosa chillón que contrastaba con el parco traje de sobrio negro que siempre te acompañaba, un traje que mimetizaba lo que aspirabas ser, más arriba un coqueto e insinuoso escote adivinaba un poco la personalidad que tenías, esa chispa divertida que combina charol rosa con tela negra y la suficiencia con una pizca de ego al notar las miradas discretas y no tanto de los pobres incautos que deseaban tus curvas hasta que veían el cañón apuntando y luego, nada.

El eco te molestaba, de momento paraste, odiaste los tacones, odiabas el sonido que provocaban al caminar, odiabas estar caminando ahora, la humedad asfixiante del callejón te sobrecogió por unos segundos, la obscuridad te absorbió y la sensación fue tan familiar que sentiste durante unos segundos el nudo de tu garganta deshacerse. Unos cálidos ojos ónix encima de una montaña de objetos olvidados, sonriéndote.

Ya no podrías observarlos otra vez.

Y es que tú en tu afán patético habías traicionado todo cuanto eras, por cuanto habías luchado codo a codo con quienes eran tu vida, traicionaste a quien tenía tu alma ¿Cómo no sentirse miserable? Tu habrías cambiado todo lo que eras solo por una mirada en aquel fatídico momento de la decepción ¿no es así?

La realización te hiso soltar un par de lágrimas, unas cuantas en silencio por la nostalgia, ya no le verías mas y quizá era mejor así, otras cuantas por quienes dejabas atrás, la imagen de dos niños sonrientes con honestidad en sus ojos, ojos que no acostumbrabas a ver entre la marisma de celosos pensamientos que tu podías sonsacar que quizá te habría gustado observar por más tiempo, al igual que haber recibido al menos una mirada de él.

Decepción, ni siquiera te mostro eso en sus ojos, no los poso en alguien como tú.

Cuando las rodillas te empiezan a pesar un maullido rompe el silencio, te dieron ganas de reír de histeria, la situación irrisoria te hacía sentir que quizá no era todo tan terrible. La pequeña gata perdida, esquelética, sucia te observaba con sus ojos redondos y curiosos, te hizo recordarte a ti misma en medio de un montón de basura, abandonada, cuando tu existencia no valía nada.

Ahora tu cabeza vale millones.

La tomaste en brazos, le sonreíste con ternura así como te hubiera gustado que alguien te hubiera sonreído cuando rota probabas el sabor del metal del arma que habías utilizado para asesinar al pobre idiota que intento violarte antes de llegar a donde estabas. Le sonreíste como te hubiera gustado que él te sonriera. Acaricias su pelaje que esta algo pegajoso y esta te lame la mejilla, un beso etéreo de un animal que quizá nunca ha recibido ternura de otro humano.

Un gato callejero, miembro de la calle, marginado, parte del decorado de la acera y de la silenciosa soledad.

Caminas con ella, teniéndola en tus brazos ya no te sientes tan sola, los zapatos parecen menos odiosos y el eco es ignorado de manera tacita, te sientes en casa, de alguna forma pareciera que estas caminando de la mano con esa desnutrida niña que sonríe contenta, tu pasado acompañándote silencioso y resignado por las calles angustiosas. La gata sucia en tus brazos, recibe el calor que la noche le niega. De pronto mueve su cola en alerta, se alza y tú la observas, ella escapa del calor y se interna en la noche, no sabes porque la sigues, parece guiarte, ella es la convicción que te falta, el pasado que te impulsa, que te convence de llevar a cabo la acción que te condenara para siempre.

Muchos pares de ojos te observan, felinos abandonados, la idea de que son todos los miembros de las estrellas fugaces allí como una irrisoria alegoría a tu vida, un último vistazo que una caprichosa deidad te envía te hace sonreír. En la cima de una estructura un gato negro que te observa. Sus ojos inteligentes de color ónix te remueven el espirito. Maúllas como la pequeña gata abandonada que eres, diciéndole adiós.

Te das la vuelta, aun sientes los ojos observándote. La última lágrima se derrama y continúas tu camino.

Ya no importan los zapatos, el eco no es escuchado por tus oídos. Escuchas su voz llamándote de muchos nombres, te sientes feliz.

El pasillo se convirtió en una escalera al cielo, redención. Por él, por todos.

Entras a la guarida, observas a todos. Hay un silencio que pesa en tus hombros, por un segundo piensas en arrepentirte. Posas tus ojos en Machi, ella parece tocar tu alma, una niña producto de un buen corazón, o casi, que no cortó su cuello al ver que era una niña al nacer. Shalnark, un antiguo esclavo de una industria en Taiwán que usaba niños, al ser descubierta los metió a todos en un conteiner y los envió a la ciudad llena de basura. Nobunaga, un ronin desechado amenazado de muerte. Feitan, un personaje anónimo quien fue encontrado en medio de cuerpos mutilados, el destino de ese joven marcado con la sangre desde el principio. Franklin, un sujeto experimental fallido del gobierno que al dar problemas y ver la incapacidad de eliminarlo fue enviado al confín de todo. Por último, Phinks. El buscapleitos que por malas decisiones termino allí.

Solo faltaba él.

Él no vendrá.

Gritos. Supiste que te perdonarían luego, solo estaban asustados, su mundo se veía remecido por un fantasma del pasado. Tu corazón dolió por unos segundos, te preguntaste si el chico de las cadenas hubiera querido que tú murieses tan pronto, después de todo te dio una oportunidad

Alzas el arma. Todos se alarman, Feitan te mira extrañado, Phinks está apunto de atacarte, Nobunaga tiene ojos tristes, Franklin cierra los suyos y Machi frunce el ceño.

Disparas.

Ellos se desenfocan, sus miradas están perdidas, quieres decirles tantas cosas y sabes que ya no queda tiempo. Quieres pedirles que terminen con la muerte y la venganza, quieres pedirle que preserven la cabeza, que ella se sacrifica por él, que necesita que por su sangre el prevalezca, que lo necesitas… les necesitas.

Sola.

Así te sentías.

Caías, podías verlo a él sonreírte desde la cima de la colina. Querías alcanzarlo, mientras caes alzas la mano, quieres pensar que él la toma, que te alza y te sientas a su lado, que sientes su calor entibiar tu costado, que puedes alzar la mano y sentir su cabello, tal cual lo sentiste mientras lo arrullabas cuando asustado te decía que una extraña sustancia gaseosa salía de sus manos. La primera vez que él había ejercido el nen, tu no tenías idea, solo lo apoyabas, estabas ahí… sentías que podías cuidar de alguien y eso te hacia feliz, ese recuerdo te hacia querer por un segundo volver al pasado, no puedes. Resignación.

Lo sientes sonreírte, casi puedes olerlo, un olor tan familiar que te hacía sentirte en casa, que te hacía pensar que la escalera al cielo había valido la pena.

Caíste con los ojos abiertos, fijos para todos en la nada, para ti… fijos en él.

Y la nada se hizo presente.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejarme un review si gustan. Mas adelante quizá escriba un one-shot de Uvogin que tengo en mente. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
